Sly 5: The Master of Thieves
Plot After sly is done Travelling through time. He becomes a Master of Thieves. But a new evil Awaits him, the Devilish Overlord. Sly and the Gang must travel to the Underworld and defeat him and restore justice to the World. Gameplay Collectibles Clue Bottles make their re-appearance in this game; however, the rewards in the safes apply to all characters, not just Sly. Treasures also returned from Sly 2, and they are displayed on a new treasure wall in the Safe House. Collecting all of them unlocks arcade machines in the Safehouse. Secret Sly Masks are a brand new collectible. It is a Cooper insignia spinning and jumping. There are sixty total masks to be found in the entire game, and certain intervals of masks unlocks cosmetic changes to the game, such as costumes or Paragliders. The Safehouse has some new features from the previous games' Safe Houses, which include: *Treasure wall – A display of every treasure the player has found and brought back to the Safe House unharmed and in time. *Costume gallery – A display of every costume the player has gained so far, as well as the option to wear it in whatever episode the player is currently in. *Table Tennis – A mini-game that two people can play together. *Arcade Machine – A mini-game that two people can play together. It features the hacking mini-games. Free-Roaming Due to the environments in this game being larger than those in its predecessors, a compass and mini-map have been added. Pressing the L3 button (back touch screen on the PlayStation Vita) will make the compass appear for a short while (as well as waypoints). When activated, it will be surround the character's feet, pointing the player to the next mission, objective, or area of interest. It also works with the 3D environments, as it is able to point out whether the next objective is below or above the player's current location. The mini-map can be turned on and off via the pause menu. Costumes Disguises from Sly 3 and 4 have also returned, but they now have more features. Each of these new Costumes have one or two special abilities. The costumes that are included are: * Hunter Costume (New Zealand) – This comes with a net gun so you can trap the Rooftop Guards and you won't Raise any Suspicion * Superstar Costume (Hollywppd) – This costume makes you dress like a Superstar. it lets you have Access to Limos to get to Places Quicker. * Lepracaun Costume (Ireland) – This costume makes you dress like a Lepracaun, it comes with a Leaf a rang in which you can throw a irish leaf and it comes back to you. * Sailor Costume (Cruise Ship) – Allows Sly to Command ships across the Seas to Attack Each other. * Devil Costume (Underworld) – this costume makes you look like a Devil with a Scepter that flames up when you attack. you can also swim in fire which is useful. and you can still double Jump in it. Category:Sequels Category:Sly Cooper Games